Fotografías Vivas
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Sasuke/Ino:."Diez fotografías, diez momentos de la vida, que a pesar de continuar, parece que queda congelada en aquellos buenos momentos" Diez drabbles independientes, juntos.


**Disclaimer:** Todo a Kishi, menos la trama, aunque no sé si seguirá vivo (como viene el manga ¬¬').

**Claim:** Sasuke/Ino —y yo que nunca me creí capaz de hacer esto, vaya que la gente cambia (?)

**Advertencias:** Seré inocente... ¿a quién engaño? No puedo xD

**Notas:** Diez drabblecitos cortísimos, todos seguiditos, cada uno independiente del otro. Repito, NINGUNO tiene relación con ninguno. Son momentos separados, independientes, únicos. Enjoy.

-

-

* * *

**Fotografías Vivas**

(Diez fotografías, diez momentos de la vida, que a pesar de continuar, parece que queda congelada en aquellos buenos momentos)

* * *

**I.**

Aquel día, cuando Ino fue a trabajar, creyó como siempre, que sería aburrido, que la monotonía la vencería como era ya normal y que solamente pensaría en cuánto faltaba para poder irse nuevamente a su casa.

Pero cuando se dispuso a abrir la dichosa florería (luchando con los molestos tacos que parecían querer complicarle la vida y aquel llavero que no se dignaba en aparecer, escondido en algún lugar de su bolso), y encontró a aquel muchacho, supo que algunas cosas podrían cambiar.

— Llegas tarde. Si tienes un local, debes abrir a tiempo. Existe la puntualidad.

La rubia resopló, y mientras abría la puerta del local, lo enfrentó, girando sobre sus talones.

— Primero, no es mi local, soy una empleada. Segundo, si quieres mi número, no tienes por qué ser tan irritante. Mi día no ha sido perfecto, ¿sabes?

Una sonrisa socarrona se posó en los labios de él.

— Sasuke.

— Ino.

La monotonía se había roto, algo, y eso era bueno.

**II.**

El viento sopló fuerte y la cometa salió flotando por los aires rápidamente, escapando de su dueño, alejándose a la deriva de aquel viento juguetón.

Entonces chocó contra otra cometa, que le pertenecía a una niña, enredándose y cayendo.

— ¡Oye! Tu cometa derribó a la mía.

El muchacho la ignoró; la niña se enfadó.

— No me ignores, niño, te estoy hablando.

El pelinegro se volteó entonces, con gesto aburrido y poca paciencia, incluso para su edad.

— ¿Qué quieres, niña? No tengo todo el día.

— Soy Ino, para tu información, y tengo diez. Ya no soy una niña —refunfuñó—. Me debes una disculpa, por lo de la cometa.

El muchacho simplemente no habló, se acercó a ella y le besó la mejilla.

Al mirarse de nuevo, ambos estaban sonrojados.

— ¿Dejarás de quejarte ahora por tu cometa? —la muchacha sonrió.

**III.**

— No toques.

Ino bufó cansada, Sasuke le miró severo (con un ojo morado y la mano en su mejilla colorada, pero aun así le miraba ceñudo).

— No seas bebé, Sasuke. Déjame ver, por favor.

El muchacho resopló, pero luego de escuchar unas nueve veces la misma frase y de repetir otras nueve una negativa, decidió mostrarle la mejilla.

— Ow, no debiste hacerlo, _Sasu_ —el sonrojo emparejó la otra mejilla y ella sonrió—. Sabes que Shikamaru sólo lo hizo para molestarme. No debiste...

— Él rompió tu muñeca favorita.

Ino rió tiernamente. A pesar de que a sus diez años él fuera frío y serio, se preocupaba por ella. Ino era importante para él, una amiga importante.

— Vale, gracias, de verdad, pero la próxima vez, no lo hagas. Prefiero no tener muñecas a tener que verte con el rostro así. ¡Mira tu ojo!

— No es nada.

— Sí que lo es, tonto. Déjame curarte. Cierra los ojos —él desconfió pero luego optó por hacerle caso (su amiga no era de las que tenían paciencia).

Los labios fríos de ella contra su ojo herido y luego su mejilla latente le hicieron sonreír imperceptiblemente.

**IV.**

La mujer miró asombrada el artefacto que se encontraba entre sus manos. Lo miraba y lo volvía a mirar, asegurándose de que sus ojos no le engañaran en aquel momento que cada vez se volvía más importante para ella. Para ella y para él.

No cabía duda, las dos rayas, esas pequeñas rayas rosadas, estaban allí presentes.

Una sonrisa enorme se posó inconscientemente en su rostro y ella salió disparada del cuarto de baño.

— ¡Sasuke! —llamó, mientras corría hacia la sala de estar—. ¡Sasuke, mueve tu trasero aquí!

El muchacho se asomó por el marco de la puerta de su habitación—. ¿Qué quieres ahora?

— Que vengas aquí, hombre, tengo que decirte algo —el tono histérico de la alegría le advirtió a Sasuke que se trataba de algo importante.

Salió de la habitación y se acercó a Ino. Ésta no hizo más que abrazarlo fuertemente, con lágrimas en los ojos, confundiéndolo.

— ¿Puedes decirme qué te sucede?

— ¡Estoy embarazada, Sasuke! ¡Estamos embarazados! —la rubia prácticamente se lo gritó al oído, mientras lloraba de alegría.

El moreno solamente sintió un gran alivio alojarse en su pecho, mientras respondía al abrazo y sonreía genuinamente.

**V.**

La conoció el mismo día que murió su padre. Ella era algo así como una prima lejana de él, que había perdido el apellido Uchiha entre tantos parientes que había en medio de ellos dos.

Entonces aquello no estaba mal después de todo.

No estaba mal que ocuparan su tiempo juntos mordisqueando, besando y lamiendo en vez de hablar sobre temas banales. No estaba mal que sus manos se entretuvieran en el cuerpo del otro en vez de reposar a los costados de sus cuerpos (o en el apoya-brazos de una silla) mientras discutían algún asunto familiar. No estaba mal que gimieran, gritaran y jadearan el nombre del otro junto con mil y una incoherencias más en lugar de ocupar sus voces enunciando palabras que formaban historias.

Si eran primos lejanos, tanto que los lazos familiares que los unían estaban al borde de desaparecer con una generación más entre ellos, no estaba nada mal hacer lo que hacían cada noche que se encontraban; besarse, morderse, jalarse los cabellos, tomarse y llegar a la cumbre juntos.

Ellos a simple vista no se parecían en nada el uno con el otro: Ino era rubia de ojos celestes con un temperamento explosivo, mientras que Sasuke era moreno de ojos azabache con una personalidad fría que dejaba bastante por desear. Pero para el otro, ellos eran perfecto, sin importar lazos.

**VI.**

— ¡Vete al diablo, no te quiero ver más! —en el momento en el que oyó el portazo en el segundo piso, juró que los vecinos de la esquina pudieron escucharlo también (un poco más de fuerza y la puerta se hacía giratoria). Al igual que sus insultos y quejas histéricas.

Sasuke suspiró, cansado. ¿Qué había hecho, dicho o lo que sea que la había enojado? Bueno, había dicho algo muy, _muy_ malo.

Quedó en la planta baja, en la cocina, mirando el desastre que había provocado (y que Ino se había asegurado de llevar a cabo, arrojando cojines del sofá de la sala, y rompiendo algunos vasos por error), observando todo. Pensando, pensando en que era un estúpido, que no podía decirle aquello a ella, sabiendo exactamente cómo era su carácter.

Suspiró otra vez, pensando que _soy un idiota, lo arruiné todo, abrí mo bocota_, y que las cosas no se solucionarían tan fácil como veces anteriores.

Se dirigó a la sala de estar y se sentó en el sofá. Revolvió sus cabellos, desliñándolos más de lo que ya estaban, suspirando una y otra vez.

¿Por que, por qué lo arruinaba todo de aquella manera? Siempre decía todo mal. Ya podía imaginarse a Ino llorando y llamando a su amiga para desahogarse. Pero se decidió a ir a hablar con ella, intentar solucionar el problema, antes de que todo fuera a peores.

(Y como siempre, lo terminaban solucionando con besos ardientes y caricias que pedían más que simples roces).

**VII.**

Ella lloraba demasiado fuerte. Él no sabía dónde meterse. Con diecisiete años no sabía dónde meterse o qué hacer.

A pesar de no conocerla más que hace cuatro segundos, sintió algo en cuanto la vio llorar de ese modo (Quizá le recordó a cuando vio a su madre llorar aquel frío día en el que su hermano murió en un accidente automovilístico, quizá). Pero llorar _así _no era normal en una plaza pública.

— Oye, ¿te sucede algo malo? —la rubia lo miró y se sorbió la nariz torpemente.

— Yo... lo siento, no quise preocupar a nadie.

— Cuéntame qué te sucede.

— No es nada, solamente un problema con mi madre.

— ¿Quieres hablarlo?

Para su sorpresa, ella asintió a la vez que rompió en un llanto nuevo. Sasuke la abrazó y la besó suavemente en la frente mientras oía su relato. Súbitamente se preocupó por ella, al verla así vulnerable, sola y desprotegida, sufriendo. Debía cuidarla. Sin saber cómo, terminó besándola suavemente, saboreando la sal de sus lágrimas. Y así fue como la conoció.

**VIII.**

_Quizá si le hablaba, ella comenzaría a prestar interés en ella_.

Uchiha Sasuke no era precisamente una persona simpática, de las que amaban charlar y gastar saliva por horas y horas sobre temas triviales.

Pero cuando se enamoraba, lo hacía en serio, y nada le impedía que esa persona fuera suya y de nadie más. Posesivo, pero ardiente.

Y esa persona tenía nombre y apellido: Yamanaka Ino. Una rubia de ojos celestes y curvas imponentes que compartía la misma clase de Filosofía que él. Pero no le había agradado por su cuerpo (en parte sí, pero él no era _tan_ superficial); lo que realmente le llamaba la atención y le hacía sentir aquel agrado por ella era su personalidad. Ino era de todo menos tímida. Podía estar hablando dulcemente en un segundo y ya al otro insultando con su boca nada santa. Era una persona traviesa, que no tenía filtro en lo que decía y que si algo (o alguien) no le agradaba lo dejaba y ya. Pero a la hora de ponerse seria y dar consejos de corazón, la inundaba una madurez extraordinaria. Por eso le agradaba. Se decidió entonces. Hablaría.

La siguió por el pasillo del Instituto. Cuando ella se volteó para verlo, él sonrió de lado.

— Soy Ino —dijo ella, sabiendo perfectamente lo que él pensaba.

— Lo sé, yo soy Sasuke —su sonrisa se ensanchó mientras se acercaba para esfumar la distancia entre sus rostros.

**IX.**

Lo vio allí tendido, y litearlmente se le partió el alma. Ensangrentado, magullado y arañado. Herido. Sasuke estaba herido, de gravedad. La sangre corría por todo su rostro, por su cuerpo, _estaba en todos lados_. Lo hacía ver todo de rojo furioso, rojo que quitaba la vida.

— ¡Sasuke! —fue lo primero que escapó de sus labios, pálidos y resecos.

Él no respondía, no reaccionaba, y ella fue apenas consciente del sonido de la ambulancia que había llamado hace minutos en la lejanía.

— ¡Sasuke, por favor despierta! —las lágrimas corrían por su rostro mientas se apresuraba a dónde él se encontraba, lo tomaba en brazos y lo presionaba contra su pecho en un abrazo con el cual pretendía infundirle la vida que estaba perdiendo.

— ¡Despierta, maldita sea, no seas desgraciado y abre tus ojos, no me dejes! —la lluvia caía fuerte, su sien derecha le dolía demasiado y sentía la sangre brotar de allí. Sólo pedía que Sasuke la hubiera escuchado cuando le aconsejó usar el cinto y bajar la velocidad.

— Las mujeres lloran por cualquier cosa, pero la mayoría de las veces tienen razón —oyó una débil voz, y se le vino el mundo abajo. El alivio, la alegría, todo ello se le arremolinó en el interior, y esta vez lloró de la alegría.

— Idiota, pensé que te había perdido —su voz se quebraba una y otra vez.

— Nunca —ambos se sonrieron mientras oían la ambulancia cada vez más cerca.

**X.**

Ya no iba a intentar consolarla. Si ella no entendía lo que él le decía ya por enésima vez, no era su problema.

Eso le hubiera gustado creer, pero no podía, porque sentía que con cada lágrima que ella derramaba, un pequeño trozo de su alma se hacía jirones y dolía mucho, demasiado.

— Lo siento Sasuke, yo quise dar-

— Oh, ya deja de repetir eso y escúchame. Sin interrupciones —la tomó por lo hombros, le secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y la obligó a mirarlo atentamente.

— ¿De verdad crees que dejaré de amarte sólo porque no puedes quedar embarazada? ¿De verdad lo crees, tan poco me conoces?

— Tú querías una familia per-

— Ino, sé lo que quiero, pero no puedo tenerlo todo siempre. Si tiene que suceder, sucederá, y sino, no lo hará. Hazte a la idea, porque yo no te he criticado nada acerca de esto.

Ino lo abrazó y le dijo un ferviente _`Gracias, Sasuke, de verdad´_ al oído mientras sonreía y sentía una semilla de esperanza en su vientre. No podía pedir a alguien mejor que él.


End file.
